1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed for machine tools (particularly for metal working) and a construction for such machine tools.
2. Prior Art
The bed of a machine tool is a rigid base which supports substantially all the load of any of a variety of machine tools of relatively heavy weights when installed on the floor, and the bed includes a stage mounting frame (stage guide) and a base portion for supporting the column for the spindle and the center feed shaft of the machine tool.
In the machine tool, machine operations such as the cutting of a workpiece to be machined by a tool inserted into the spindle are performed and in such a case the positions of the working stage of the machine tool and the tool are moved to machine the workpiece into any of a variety of shapes.
Generally, cutting oil is used during the machining and the turnings or chips and the cutting oil are scattered in the vicinity of the machine tool.
If the chips and the oil are scattered so that they deposit on the stage guide and the center feed shaft which are positioned below the stage, the sliding movements of the stage guide and the center feed shaft are impeded, thus causing troubles.